fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Cinderella Should Have Ended
Transcript Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a young girl named Cinderella. She lived in a huge mansion with her evil stepmother and stepsisters. They forced her to do all the housework, basically making her their servant. It was a pretty miserable life for Cinderella. Whenever she thought she was finished, her stepmother and stepsisters found something else for her to do. One morning, Cinderella had climbed out of bed to do her normal routine. Her first task was to sweep the floors. Her cruel family often called out to her on what needed to be done, much to her annoyance. However, as she was sweeping the floors, she began to sing. A dream is a wish your heart makes. When you're fast as- Suddenly, before Cinderella knew what was happening, a great white flash filled the room. When it had died down, she found herself staring at an old woman dressed in a blue cloak with a magic wand in her hand. "Who are you?" Cinderella asked in bewilderment. The old lady smiled, "Hello, Cinderella. I am your fairy godmother, and I have come to-" "Whoa whoa, wait a second," Cinderella interrupted, holding her hand up, "You're my fairy godmother? Don't fairy godmothers come at night?" The fairy godmother laughed and gave a passive wave with her hand, "Oh no no, I'm more of a day fairy. Why do most fairy godmothers alwayscome at night anyways? I don't see the point." Before Cinderella could say anything else, her fairy godmother swung her wand and produced a piece of paper. The young girl couldn't see it as the old lady looked at it in thought, as if looking for something. "Let me see here..." the fairy godmother mumbled, but then snapped her fingers and smiled at Cinderella, "Oh yes, here it is! You wish for your stepmother to be turned into a toad and be squished and for your stepsisters to be turned into chickens and to hang by their necks." "What?!" Cinderella asked in horror, "No no no, that's not what I wished for!" The fairy godmother smiled and shook her head, "Now now, we both know what you're thinking." She then walked out of the room happily, "I'll go do that right now." Cinderella chased after her panicking, "No wait! Don't do it!" Days later... Cinderella was about to get her happy ending. She had been sent to the ball and met the Prince, her one true love. After fleeing the ball, and losing one of her glass slippers, the Prince hunted her down until he finally found her, fitting the shoe on her foot. He brought her back to the palace and they got married. As they were walking out of the castle, still in their wedding cloths, the royal carriage pulled up, ready to pick them up. They hopped into the carriage and were riding off into the sunset. They turned to each other and moved in close to kiss each other. Suddenly, Cinderella stopped in horror, "Oh my goodness! Wait!" The Prince looked at her, confusedly, "What's wrong?" "I have to go back to my stepmother's house!" Cinderella explained, worriedly. "Why?" The Prince asked. Cinderella began to babble in fear, "Because if I don't get back there, my fairy godmother will turn my stepmother into a toad and squish her-" The Prince blinked, "What?!" "-and she'll turn my stepsisters into chickens and hang them by their necks," Cinderella continued, not even noticing the startled expression on her husband's face. The Prince stared at his true love, thinking that she had gone mad! Did he really want to marry this girl? "Okay," he said weirded out,hopping out of the carriage, "I'm out of here." Cinderella realized that she had made a mistake. Her new husband probably thought she was a madwoman. Did she really want to sacrifice her happy ending to go help her evil family members? "Wait!" she shouted, laughing nervously and making up her mind, "I was just kidding." Miraculously, the Prince believed her and hopped back into the carriage. Once again, ignoring what had just happened a few seconds ago, they rode off into the sunset, kissing. And they lived happily ever after. Super Cafe... Batman and Superman couldn't stop laughing after they heard the story. Cinderella and the Prince were sitting in the booth between the two superheroes. They looked at them confusedly, not sure why they were laughing. "Um...what's so funny, guys?" The Prince asked. Superman leaned back against his chair, laughing and replied. "Wow. That's quite a way to ruin a fairytale." "Yeah tell me about it," Batman laughed, "Quite an evil fairy godmother for akid's movie." Cinderella huffed irritably, "What do you mean it ruined the fairytale?! I thought it was a very romantic story!" "Romantic?!" Superman laughed even harder, getting red in the face, "You call turning your stepmom into a toad and squishing her and turning your stepsisters into poultry and hanging them romantic?! That's like...evil! I thought this movie was supposed to be kid friendly. You probably scared the kids out of the theater!" "Probably the adults too," Batman muttered, chuckling as he drank his coffee. Cinderella shook her head confusedly, "But it was a happy ending, wasn't it?" Batman and Superman began to laugh harder. "I don't know what that ending was," Superman replied. "I suppose it was happy," Batman laughed. He suddenly turned serious and frowned, "But it's too simple." Both Cinderella and the Prince looked at the Dark Knight with confused expressions. "Too simple?" The Prince asked, "What do you mean?" Batman leaned back, sipping his coffee before replying, "Well, there was no conflict. The godmother just appeared right at the beginning, granted Cinderella's wish, and made her live happily ever after. I mean, if there's no conflict, what's the point in making a movie?" Cinderella looked at him as if he was an idiot, "There was a conflict. My stepmother and stepsisters were treating me like a slave! How could you not call that a conflict?!" "Because they didn't do anything else," Batman replied, "They just got turned even slimier than what they were, and that was it. Quite a boring movie, if you ask me." "Boring?!" both exclaimed, offended. Batman pointed at the accusingly, "And also, it's copyright!" Superman held up his hand, "Whoa whoa whoa, big pause here. Bruce, what are you talking about?" "I'm Batman," Batman replied, giving him the warning look not to reveal his secret identity. Superman ignored him, "What do you mean it's copyright?" "Because in 'Once Upon a Time', the story of Cinderella is different, and better," Batman replied, narrowing his eyes at Cinderella and the Prince, "They got the idea for this movie off of 'Once Upon a Time', so therefore it's copyright!" Superman rose a brow, "Um..actually this movie came before 'Once Upon a Time', so therefore the show is copyright. And plus, just because it's live-action doesn't make it real." Batman grinned and held up a theoretic figure, "But it could be real. It looks real." "Okay..." Superman said, annoyingly. "The characters look real," Batman continued, igmoring him. "Stop..." Superman sighed. "The story feels real," said Batman. "Stop..." Superman warned. "Everything feels real!" Batman said, smiling. Superman slammed his hand on the coffee table irritably, "Okay, just go back to what you were saying! Do you have a point to all of this?" "Well," Batman replied, "in'Once Upon a Time', the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin, killed the fairy godmother, then took her wand and sent Cinderella to the ball instead." Both Cinderella and the Prince looked alarmed. Superman tilted his head, "So...does that make him her fairy godmother then?" Batman looked at him, disgusted, "Ew, gross. No," he then grinned and raised his coffee mug, "He's more like her super evil devil godfather!" Superman placed his hand on his forehead and groaned, officially weirded out, "Okay, stop talking!" THE END After Cinderella and the Prince left, the two superheroes satthere silently for a few minutes, simply drinking their coffee mugs. Finally, Superman spoke, "What is it with you and 'Once Upon a Time' anyways? Do you likehave a crush on Emma Swan or something?" Batman suddenly had a guilty look on his face, "Uh...no." Superman's eyes went wide with shock, "Bruce!" ---- Inside the palace, Cinderella and her prince had just finished sharing a happy dance together as they were sitting down on the banister and looking at each other lovingly. As they were about to lean over and share a kiss together, the clock had rang. Cinderella's eyes widened as she noticed the clock had just struck midnight. "Oh no!" Cinderella gasped as she was about to get up, much to the prince's concern. "I can't stay, I have to go!" The prince blinked in confusion. "What? But why? We barely got to know each ot-" "I really can't stay! I have to go. I didn't realize I lost track of time! I-" Cinderella was about to run off, but then just as she was about to move, the Prince noticed the magic aura around Cinderella as the clock kept ringing. "No, no!" The prince watched in shock as the girl he had danced with started glowing with magic, her dress disappearing from her body and replaced with a ruined dress, her hair a little down, and her shoes just regular shoes. The prince looked at the girl in shock as Cinderella just smiled nervously. "Uh, I can explain, I-" Cinderella looked nervous as she was about to run. "What happened to you? And your dress? It's... changed into something... ghastly." The prince leaned closer as the girl whimpered. "Oh, this wasn't supposed to happen, not like this..." Cinderella looked nervous. The Prince crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes. "Do you even have an invitation, miss?" "Uh..." Cinderella smiled nervously. "I knew she looked familiar!" Lady Tremaine glared as the guards were holding Cinderella by her arms as she crossed her arms. "Wait a minute, Mother, I thought we tore up her dress and forbade her from coming? Why is she here, how is she here?" Anastasia whispered in the woman's ear. "That's not important right now." Lady Tremaine shook her head as she started to march right over to the King, who glared at her. "I humbly apologize, I don't know HOW she even got here!" "Wait! She-" Cinderella started to protest, but a guard's spear was aimed right at her throat, causing her to shut up. "I see. Well, we can't have that now, can we?" The King said as he crossed his arms. "I suppose you'll be taking care of her." Lady Tremaine gave a little smirk as Cinderella winced. "Let's just say that I have plans..." The strawberry-blonde looked incredibly worried as she noted the woman and her two step-sisters looking at her with grim thoughts in their eyes. At this point, she didn't even know what was going to happen. HOW 'DISNEY'S CINDERELLA' SHOULD HAVE ENDED FF FF FF Inside her bedroom upstairs, Cinderella was happily humming to herself, combing her hair when she sensed something was wrong. She looked up in the mirror and noticed her stepmother, Lady Tremaine, right near the door, staring at her with an evil glare on her face. "Stepmother? Wh-what are you-" Cinderella started to ask, before her eyes widened in horror to see Lady Tremaine using a key to lock the door, and with a sinister look on her face, ready to shut it. "No! You can't do this! Don't!" The old woman refused to listen, thinking she had won, but before anything could happen, all of a sudden, a wave of magic came by, surprising the woman as she let go of the door. Cinderella looked over to the window to see a familiar kindly fairy in a blue cloak appearing with wand in hand. "Fairy Godmother?" "Oh ho, sorry I was late, child, I seem to have misplaced my wand again." "What are you even doing here?" Cinderella asked in curiosity as Lady Tremaine rubbed her eyes, looking over at the old woman. "And who are you?" Lady Tremaine asked, with a demanding look in her eye. "I'm Cinderella's fairy godmother, and you just crossed the line!" The Fairy Godmother said as she crossed her arms, wand in hand. "Imagine, locking that poor, innocent girl up in this tower for years, and you never let her be happy!" Lady Tremaine glared at the old woman. "And what business is it of yours?" "Plenty. As Cinderella's fairy godmother, I'm supposed to help her out with her problems..." The Fairy Godmother said. "I admit, the past few years have not been good, there were other fairy godparents before myself..." "Other fairy godparents?" Cinderella asked. "Never mind that now, my dear." The Fairy Godmother waved her hand as she turned to Lady Tremaine. "The point is, I'm here to do my job, and I'm not going to let you get in the way! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-BOO!" Lady Tremaine's eyes widened as she gave a screech, before the magic touched her, as she turned to stone. Cinderella looked over in surprise before turning to the Fairy Godmother as the girl asked, "Uh, Fairy Godmother, what happened to help and kindness goes a long way." "You are correct, my dear. Kindness certainly helps out... but when you stop to think about it... the real power needs to be assertive." The magical woman said with a smirk. At that moment, the two stepsisters, Anastasia and Drizella had just came upstairs. "Mother, is everything okay?" Anastasia asked. "We heard-" Drizella started before both stepsisters stopped as they walked in at the sight of a surprised Cinderella, an old woman in a blue cloak holding a stick they never seen or met before... and finally, their mother, frozen in stone as Drizella gasped. "MOTHER!" Anastasia and Drizella immediately went over to their stoned mother in concern, looking her over, before Drizella glared at the strawberry-blonde girl. "What did you do to our mother?!" Cinderella gave a giggle as she pointed to the old woman. "Anastasia, Drizella, meet my fairy godmother. She's been kind enough to help me out... and if you cross her, you could end up like my dear step-mother." "WHAT?!" Drizella narrowed her eyes as she marched over to the old woman. "YOU OLD HUSSY! RELEASE OUR MOTHER AT ONCE OR I'M GOING TO-" The Fairy Godmother, holding an indifferent look on her face, raised her wand and muttered, "Bibbidi-Bobbedi-Boo!" before freezing the girl in stone. Anastasia's eyes shrank before Cinderella turned to her. "Anastasia, do you have anything to say?" The red-haired ugly stepsister looked between the two, before smiling nervously. "Uh... what are your demands?" A few days later, at the Fairy Tale Café, the Disney princesses were hanging around with each other as they were holding cups of coffee and sipping them as Pocahontas asked, "So, let me see if I got this right, you basically made your stepsister your slave?" "Well... just for a while." Cinderella gave a smile. "But I didn't have the heart to physically command her to do everything I wanted... I mean, we may not be blood-related, but she's still my sister." "You truly have a kind heart in you." Jasmine gave a chuckle. "So, what happened?" "Well, the Duke came, I was the first one he saw, he put the slipper on me, and the rest of the story just went as normal." Cinderella grinned. "Only now, my fairy godmother is proving more than capable of keeping an eye on my old family should they bring another toe out of line." "Wait... so..." Moana paused in confusion as she tilted her head. "You told her to release your stepmother and other stepsister?" "...Eventually." Cinderella said as she sipped her coffee. "Look, I may have some resentment towards my stepfamily for the abuse they piled on me for the past few years, but I'm not a monster, not by any means." "...well, I guess that makes sense." Moana said as she laid her head back. "You know, fairies can be a pretty good help on your side." Aurora gave a grin. "I should know, I have three." "So, what are you going to do now that you're not abused and you're living in a castle now?" Belle asked in curiosity. "Oh, I don't know." Cinderella paused, before smiling. "You know, I was thinking about opening an animal shelter outside the palace life. I've always helped out injured animals and they seem to love the little clothes I make for them." "Boy, you and your animals..." Ariel giggled. "Hey, why not?" Cinderella smiled. "But I'm also thinking about bringing my fairy godmother with me and spend some quality time with the family. I'm sure Anastasia, Drizella and my stepmother would be more than willing to cooperate." Tiana gave a laugh, before saying, "Oh boy, I have a feeling that this will not end well for your stepmother if she steps out of line..." "We'll wait and see..." Cinderella smiled as she looked out the window to see the setting sun. "We'll wait and see..." THE END Category:Alternate Endings